Andrew Stanton
| birth_place = Rockport, Massachusetts, U.S. | occupation = Film director, producer, screenwriter, voice actor | years_active = 1987–present | notable works = Toy Story A Bug's Life Toy Story 2 Monsters, Inc. Finding Nemo WALL-E John Carter Finding Dory | spouse = | children = 2 }} Andrew Stanton (born December 3, 1965) is an American film director, screenwriter, producer and voice actor based at Pixar, which he joined in 1990. His film work includes co-writing Pixar's A Bug's Life (1998) (as co-director), Finding Nemo (2003) and its sequel Finding Dory (2016), WALL-E (2008), and the live-action film, Disney's John Carter (2012). He also co-wrote all four ''Toy Story'' films and Monsters, Inc. (2001) Finding Nemo and WALL-E earned him two Academy Awards for Best Animated Feature. He was also nominated for three Academy Awards for Best Original Screenplay, for Finding Nemo, WALL-E, and Toy Story (1995), and for an Academy Award for Best Adapted Screenplay for Toy Story 3 (2010). Stanton also directed the sequel to Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, which was released in June 2016, two episodes of the series Stranger Things in 2017, and an episode of the series Better Call Saul in 2018. Early life Stanton was born in Rockport, Massachusetts. Stanton is a professed Christian. Career He was one of several CalArts graduates hired by John Kricfalusi to work on Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures at Ralph Bakshi's studio. ]] He was hired by Pixar's animation group in January 1990 as its second animator (John Lasseter being the first one) and ninth employee. Back then the company was not yet an animation studio, and their animation group was dedicated to making television commercials as a step towards their goal of making the first computer-animated feature. He, John Lasseter, Pete Docter and Joe Ranft all came up with the story of Toy Story. After filmmaker Joss Whedon put his touches on an early version of the film's script and left to do another film, Stanton decided to take a crack at scriptwriting. Stanton rewrote every piece of dialogue in the film. The resulting screenplay was nominated at the Academy Awards for Best Original Screenplay, the first nomination in that category for an animated film. Following Toy Story, John Lasseter asked Stanton to help him direct and write Pixar's next feature A Bug's Life. Early in the film's production, the film had difficulty incorporating the circus bug's portion of the story and the main character (Flik's) portion of the story. In just a day, Stanton was able to write a screenplay that tied both concepts together. In 1999, Stanton returned to write Toy Story 2, the critically acclaimed sequel to Toy Story, and also voiced Evil Emperor Zurg. He would then go on to write Monsters, Inc.. Pete Docter, the director of Monsters, Inc., would cite him many times of the originator of the idea that monsters generated scream to use it as a way to power their city. Stanton made his sole directorial debut in 2003 with Finding Nemo. He took inspiration from his own role as a father and how he was overprotective of his son. Stanton directed, wrote and voiced Crush the seaturtle in the film. Just like Toy Story before it, Michael Eisner was not confident in the film and predicted it would fail. During this time Stanton and other Finding Nemo co-writer Bob Peterson developed the storytelling theory of "2+2", to not give the audience the full picture but rather halves and have them put the film together. The film turned out to be an enormous success becoming the highest-grossing film of 2003 and the highest grossing animated film of that time period beating out The Lion King. He won his first Academy Award for the film in the category of Best Animated Feature and his screenplay was nominated in the category of Best Original Screenplay. Following his success with Finding Nemo, Stanton began work on his next film as director WALL-E. WALL-E was considered a huge risk for both Pixar and Disney, considering how experimental the film sounded. Stanton nevertheless had confidence in the film and the fact that audiences wouldn't be bored by the dialogue-less first thirty minutes, but rather enamored by it. Upon release though the film was a huge critical and financial success further cementing Stanton as a genius in the world of film and animation. Stanton won his second Academy Award from the film in the category of Best Animated Feature and once again his screenplay was nominated in the category of Best Original Screenplay. In an interview with World Magazine s Megan Basham, Stanton explained his singular vision for WALL-E: }} Stanton returned to write Toy Story 3 in 2010, alongside Michael Arndt. When he first pitched the scene of the toys in the incinerator both Lasseter and Lee Unkrich (the director of the film) teared up. His screenplay was nominated for an Academy Award in the category of Best Adapted Screenplay. After the acquisition of Pixar by The Walt Disney Company in 2006, Stanton became the vice president of creativity of Pixar alongside other fellow Pixar director Pete Docter. He is a member of the studio's coveted brain trust and has executive produced and served as a creative and mentor like voice on the following films: Ratatouille, Up, Brave, Monsters University, Inside Out, and The Good Dinosaur. Stanton made his live-action directing debut with Disney's John Carter. The film was based on Edgar Rice Burroughs' novel, A Princess of Mars. Upon release it received mixed reviews and was a box office failure. Following John Carter, Stanton returned to Pixar to direct the sequel to 2003's [[Finding Nemo, Finding Dory. He came up with the concept upon watching a pre-screening of the 3D rerelease of the film and walking out of the theater worried about Dory. The film was released in 2016 and was a huge hit critically and financially, becoming the highest grossing animated film of that year. It was also critically received well, with critics calling it "a worthy successor to Nemo". On February 10, 2017, it was revealed by Entertainment Weekly that Stanton was going to direct two episodes of the second season of Stranger Things. Since then Stanton has also directed an episode of Better Call Saul. Stanton was credited as a narrative guru on Ralph Breaks the Internet, helping director and former classmate Rich Moore construct the story following Walt Disney Animation Studios and Pixar Animation Studios former chief creative officer John Lasseter's step down. He wrote Toy Story 4, which is set to be released in June 21, 2019. He expressed interest in directng more live-action films, stating that he wants to return "because it's quicker and it's a little bit more of the opposite... It's the antithesis of animation. Animation you get to control everything, and it's awesome in that sense. But there's no spontaneity, and it takes a long time! And so there's high risk for the complete opposite reasons of live-action".https://screenrant.com/finding-dory-andrew-stanton-live-action-movies/ Filmography Film Television Video games Theme parks Award and nominations Academy Awards References External links * * A Day in the Life of Andrew Stanton – The New York Times * ** "The clues to a great story" (TED2012) }} Category:1965 births Category:Animated film directors Category:American animators Category:American Christians Category:Directors of Best Animated Feature Academy Award winners Category:Science fiction film directors Category:Living people Category:California Institute of the Arts alumni Category:Pixar people Category:Annie Award winners Category:People from Rockport, Massachusetts Category:American male screenwriters Category:American male voice actors Category:Writers from Massachusetts Category:American film producers Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American storyboard artists Category:Film directors from Massachusetts Category:Screenwriters from Massachusetts